


Не беспокоить

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Собаки Баскервиля". После ссоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не беспокоить

«Ты прав. В десятку. Откуда, черт возьми, у тебя возьмутся друзья? Ты же верен только себе, ты боишься только за свою уникальную голову. За других – нет, ты никогда не испугаешься, люди – это же такой дешевый материал, его полно вокруг… И какая, к чертям, разница – трястись за свою жизнь или за свою гениальность? И то, и другое пахнет паршиво. Шкурничеством пахнет».  
Джон говорил с ним, когда открывал дверь гостиницы, когда кивал сонному управляющему, когда поднимался по лестнице, выискивая в кармане ключи. И только за три метра до номера он внезапно прервал безответный разговор, замерев как вкопанный.  
На ручке двери болталась табличка «Не беспокоить».  
Не беспокоить!  
У Джона зашумело в ушах. Он тут же вспомнил, что им не досталось свободных одноместных. Что чертова собака пригнала сюда толпу туристов, оккупировавших отель в поисках своего «будет опасно». И что в его номере сейчас находился тот, чью ухмылку ему меньше всего хотелось бы видеть…  
Не беспокоить…  
Черт побери! Ведь это не простой знак для персонала, нет. Это жизненное кредо, это базовый посыл миру. Или – мира, точнее говоря.  
Засунув ключи обратно в карман, Джон толкнул дверь плечом и вошел внутрь.  
Его встретила густая темнота, разбавленная лишь отсветами уличных фонарей, тощей луной и мерцанием ноутбука. Шерлок лежал на кровати и сосредоточенно печатал, не обращая внимания на вошедшего. На нем была дневная рубашка, брюки… и ботинки. Грязные, уличные ботинки на светло-зеленом покрывале. Они словно плеснули бензина в костер ярости Джона.  
Он сдернул куртку и бросил ее на кресло.  
– Почему опять _мой_ ноутбук?  
– Мой разряжен, – спокойно ответил Шерлок.  
– А как насчет зарядного устройства?  
– Оно испортилось.  
– Что? – Джон огляделся и увидел валявшуюся на полу зарядку. Оторванный шнур лежал метрах в трех от нее, как свернувшаяся во сне змея. Очевидно, кто-то попытался распутать узел.  
– Впечатляюще, – процедил Джон, развернулся и пошел в душ, на ходу стягивая свитер.  
Обычно вода успокаивала его, но сейчас она била прямо по нервам, распаляла злость, и Джон с раздражением выкрутил вентили, заставляя ее умолкнуть.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он не глядя бросил одежду на стул и лег в кровать, уткнулся лицом в подушку. Теплый запах кондиционера для белья, приятный, _угодливый_ , так явно напомнил, что они на постое, – и вернул Джона к проклятой, грызущей подсознание мысли: зачем я здесь, бессмысленно, не нужен, не нужен.  
«Нет, надо уснуть, и завтра мы… я как-нибудь разберусь с этим».  
Но ноутбук шумел – едва слышно, а потому еще более назойливо, – и бесконечные удары по клавишам сыпались без единой остановки, словно он ни на секунду не задумывался… Это сводило с ума. Джон терпел минут десять, а потом поднял голову.  
– Ты собираешься сегодня спать?  
– Мне нужно работать, – последовал равнодушный ответ.  
– Знаешь, что… А не пойти ли тебе в холл?! И работай там хоть до первого проснувшегося. А мне нужно поспать.  
Пальцы наконец-то замерли над клавиатурой.  
Шерлок очень медленно перевел взгляд на Джона. Напряжение хищника, заждавшегося атаки, проступило на его лице. Он весь словно подобрался, чуть наклоняя голову вперед, сводя плечи.  
Дерись или беги, Джон Уотсон.  
– Я приехал сюда по делу. Если тебя что-то не устраивает – машина на парковке, ключи в кармане пальто. Кровать на Бейкер-стрит заждалась, вместе с холодильником и идиотскими реалити-шоу. А мне нужно работать!  
– Неужели? – Джон медленно приподнялся на локтях. – Твоя неотложная работа сейчас в том, что ты пополняешь свой замечательный сайт с отключенной статистикой посещений? Да и зачем ее включать, я и так могу сказать – в среднем две десятых человека в месяц.  
Шерлок начал неосознанно сдвигать ноутбук с колен, разворачиваясь к соседней кровати.  
– Ах да, ты же любишь считать, сколько человек зашли, лайкнули, добавились в _друзья_. Это хоть как-то поддерживает самооценку, не правда ли?  
– Не пытайся рассуждать о самооценках и друзьях. Когда дилетант берется что-то анализировать, всегда трудно удержаться от смеха. – Джон изо всех сил старался совладать с голосом.  
– Дилетантство – это прекрасно.  
– Неужели?  
– Конечно! Гораздо хуже _профессионально_ цепляться за чужую жизнь!  
Вспышка, боль, такая настоящая, такая реальная – Джона словно швырнуло на колючую проволоку.  
И он бросился вперед, чтобы прекратить это, остановить наконец – во что бы то ни стало. Свет от полетевшего на пол ноутбука ослепил на секунду, но Джон успел заметить движение – не в сторону, а навстречу. Руки к рукам, звериное, почти в полную силу столкновение, от которого зашумело в ушах. Пальцы Джона поймали воротник рубашки Шерлока, жалобно затрещала ткань, и они оба рухнули на пол.  
– Вот поэтому я терпеть не могу людей, – прохрипел Шерлок, пытаясь вырваться. – Они всегда начинают бить, когда им нечего ответить на правду.  
– Правду? – Голос Джона сорвался. – Так послушай меня, поклонник правды! Вся она только в том, что тебе до чертиков страшно, и ты не можешь справиться с этим! А знаешь, почему? Ты думаешь, что если твой талант исчезнет, если твой мозг начнет подводить тебя, то больше ничего не останется. Пшик. И ты станешь ненужным – и самому себе, и людям, которых ты терпеть не можешь. Ты взвалил на свой разум всю свою жизнь, кто же выдержит такое, Бога ради! Ты не программное обеспечение, Холмс, людям нужны и твои знания, и твои руки, и твое сердце, в конце концов.  
Джон ослабил хватку, слушая спутанное дыхание у своего виска, но Шерлок в тот же миг дернулся, как разжатая пружина, и отшвырнул Джона в сторону. Встав на колени, он тяжело оперся рукой о кровать и поднял глаза. Чего в них было больше – отчаяния или злобы – Джон понять не смог.  
– Благодарю за совет, – раздался едкий шепот. – Но он никчемен, как обычно. Я никогда, _никогда_ , – слышишь меня, – не останусь без дела. Я сделаю все возможное и невозможное, но не позволю себя списать.  
Он всегда бил словами больнее, чем кулаками.  
– Конечно, не останешься, – медленно проговорил Джон, выравнивая дыхание и глядя на Шерлока снизу вверх. – Ты красивый парень, и шмотки умеешь выбирать. Будешь оказывать элитные услуги.  
– О, ты обратил внимание на мою внешность, Уотсон! А ведь клялся, что это не по твоей части.  
– Я сделал для тебя исключение.  
Короткое, секундное затишье, сбивающее с толку, и рывок. Шерлок не успел подняться на ноги, и Джон толкнул его на кровать, навис над ним, прижимая его руки к постели. И в один миг эта поза словно вызвала к жизни древний, неистребимый инстинкт – мы друг на друге, друг у друга, мы смотрим не в одну сторону, а глаза в глаза. Ярость перетекла во что-то совсем иное, спрятанное очень глубоко, – то, чему Джон не давал свободы изо всех своих сил.  
– Тебе нужно бояться не собаки, Холмс.  
– Неужели? А кого, Уотсон? Тебя? – Шерлок уродливо усмехнулся, запрокидывая голову, выгибая шею. – Ты не в состоянии заставить меня испугаться! На что ты способен, кроме примитивного, скучного… Джон!  
Мир замер, будто прозвучало стоп-слово.  
– Что?  
Руки тотчас расслабились, отпуская на волю.  
Шерлок чуть приподнялся, уже не отталкивая Джона, а придерживаясь за его плечи.  
– Слышишь? – он посмотрел в окно.  
Этого нельзя было не услышать.  
Вой. Страшный, тихий, поднимающийся, как вода в прилив...  
– Недалеко, да? – хрипло спросил Джон, глядя в окно. Желание вскочить и проверить, закрыто ли оно, в одну секунду стало почти нестерпимым.  
– Ночью звуки слышатся яснее. Это к северу отсюда, но трудно сказать, за сколько миль, – ответил Шерлок.  
Миль?.. Боже, каких миль?! Он уже здесь, под окнами, прямо под карнизом, и через секунду стекла просто треснут, не выдержав, и он ворвется внутрь. К ним.  
Джону показалось, что его уверенно треплют по загривку, прежде чем схватить.  
Выла собака. А может быть, выла темнота. Или смерть. Невозможно, невыносимо было просто слушать ее. Нужно было сделать что-то – не запирать двери, нет… Нужно было взять оружие, выбежать на улицу, искать, и стрелять, стрелять, пока она не замолчит. Потому что ее не должно быть на земле.  
Джон подался вперед, пытаясь освободить руки, но вдруг под его пальцами прокатилась резкая дрожь.  
С трудом оторвав взгляд от окна, он посмотрел на Шерлока. И в тот же миг реальность вернула его себе.  
Видеть отражение своих бешеных мыслей на этом лице было страшнее любого воя.  
– Ложись. – Джон властно надавил на плечи Шерлока, и тот опустился на подушку, не отрывая взгляд от окна.  
Тишина не возвращалась.  
Джон хватнул ртом воздуха и начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Шерлока, одну за другой, методично и размеренно.  
– Что это такое, Джон? Мутант? Нет, это не мутант. Ты понимаешь, пес – даже уродливый, ужасающий – все равно остается псом. Он все равно остается зверем. Его инстинкты, его поведение можно предугадать, понять. А это… оно ужасно не снаружи, оно чудовищно внутри, потому что в нем нет ничего земного, Джон, ничего.  
Шерлок говорил с трудом, будто мысли в его голове были такими странными, что он не мог обратить их в слова.  
Джон сглотнул и начал стягивать с него рубашку. Шерлок послушно приподнял плечи. Он смотрел в окно, не отрываясь, словно боялся упустить то, что даст ему ответ, что успокоит его голову.  
Внезапно за спиной тихо щелкнуло. Джон обернулся и понял, что погас огонек режима ожидания на телевизоре. А через секунду окно поблекло, сохранив лишь мутный свет луны. Выключилось электричество.  
«Вот сейчас логике самое время начать превращаться в призрак», – пронеслось в голове у Джона, и он едва сумел сдержать нервный смешок. Его пальцы подцепили пряжку ремня на брюках Шерлока.  
– Как ты сумел справиться с ней? Она прошла мимо? Не заметила тебя? Или…  
Шерлок вдруг резко отвернулся от окна. Джон не поднимал глаз, но почувствовал на себе его взгляд.  
– Ты веришь, что я ее видел?  
Господи, какой глупый вопрос.  
– Тебе, наверное, трудно будет понять, но для некоторых людей слово их… друга не нуждается в доказательствах.  
Шерлок молчал какое-то время, а потом, судя по шороху, опять повернулся к окну.  
– Я сказал, что ты никогда не сможешь заставить меня испугаться. Это правда. Мне не будет страшно даже под прицелом твоего пистолета.  
Джон чуть склонил голову, выдыхая сквозь зубы. Он вспомнил детскую игру – «Ты мне веришь? Падай». И нужно было откинуться назад, навзничь, ожидая, как чьи-то руки поймают тебя у самой земли…  
В детстве у него никогда не получалось.  
Джон развернулся назад и начал развязывать шнурки на чертовых ботинках.  
Собака выла. Она не отпускала, не давала возможности улизнуть, даже находясь на расстоянии нескольких миль.  
– Шерлок, слушай меня. Ты слушаешь?  
– Да.  
Джон сбросил на пол один ботинок.  
– Чем бы она ни была – мутантом, привидением, массовой галлюцинацией… Ты сможешь справиться с ней только одним способом – если начнешь действовать, как местные.  
– И как же они действуют?  
– Они выключают электричество.  
Второй ботинок полетел на пол, руки Джона вернулись к животу Шерлока, прихватывая пальцами шлевки для ремня. И – будто в привычный, тысячный раз – Шерлок инстинктивно приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь снять брюки…  
– Боже милостивый, – едва слышно прошептал Джон. Этот жест внезапно вышиб все мысли из головы. Раздевая, отвлекая, удерживая, он и сам отвлекался от воющей темноты, от липкого страха, скользящего вдоль спины… Но одно лишь движение Шерлока – простое, безотчетное – обрушилось на Джона ледяным пониманием: это не побег от ужаса, нет, это шаг, который один делает вслед за другим, это выбор, это признание…  
– При чем здесь электричество? – раздраженно спросил Шерлок, продолжая смотреть в окно.  
– Мне кажется, хозяева обесточили гостиницу специально, – хрипло откликнулся Джон, собираясь с мыслями. – Чтобы усилить эффект для гостей. Они понятия не имеют, откуда взялась эта собака, но уже научились жить с ней. И это весьма разумно, знаешь ли. Прими ее как аксиому, Шерлок, и разбирайся с последствиями. Тогда разгадка придет сама.  
– Я не могу проверять следствия, не видя причины. Это противоречит любому… Ах, черт!..  
Шерлок дернулся, как от удара. Джон замер на секунду и снова крепко провел языком вдоль его члена, запоминая вкус, а потом поднял глаза. Шерлок смотрел на него изумленно, беспомощно, словно только сейчас осознал по-настоящему, насколько близко друг к другу они сегодня подобрались.  
Его рука вскинулась, легко коснулась затылка Джона, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть или приласкать. Это был жест удивления: «Что же ты делаешь?», но он не завершился, и рука безвольно упала обратно на постель.  
– Все в порядке, – прошептал Джон.  
Он удовлетворенно вздохнул, ощущая, как под его губами член становился почти каменным. Точно весь запал Шерлока поменял вдруг точку приложения, оставив в покое его измученную голову.  
Господи, сколько же времени у него никого не было? Когда ему наскучило чувствовать себя счастливым?  
Джон взял глубоко, до самого горла, пытаясь напомнить самому себе, каково это. Вспомнить не получалось, память тонула в угаре студенческих вечеринок. Он узнавал заново, с ним, – и это было…  
– Джон, пожалуйста, хватит. Остановись, я прошу тебя.  
Короткий, хриплый вздох, как будто в комнате кончился воздух.  
– Плохо?  
– Ведь это все проклятый пес! Ты бы не стал, ты пожалеешь потом… Ты и так постоянно обижаешься на меня. Господи, это все так глупо! – Шерлок горько, нервно рассмеялся, прикрывая глаза рукой.  
– Некоторые вещи никогда не будут умными, как ни старайся. Привыкай.  
Вой снова окутал их, напоминая о себе.  
«Убирайся вон!»  
Джон провел руками по поджавшемуся животу, согревая, успокаивая, – ему всегда казалось, что именно в желудке поселяется страх, – а потом просто приподнял ногу Шерлока и положил себе на плечо.  
Всё. Обратного хода не было.  
Он брал быстро, крепко, пальцы двигались вслед за губами, не оставляя без внимания ни один нерв, ни одну клетку. Зубы легко скользнули по влажной коже, добавляя остроты, высвобождая дрожь.  
Джон двигался – и каждую секунду чувствовал руку Шерлока, которая словно обнимала, ласкала его голову, не касаясь.  
Ощутив еле сдерживаемые толчки навстречу, Джон скользнул рукой вниз и крепко прижал палец к входу. Шерлок жадно, нетерпеливо застонал, обрывая сам себя, глотая воздух. Но палец Джона не продвинулся внутрь ни на миллиметр. Намек, обещание, подсказка о будущем.  
У Джона сводило бедра при мысли, как это будет, и _кто_ из них будет, но сейчас он этого не хотел.  
Когда они получат друг друга, за окном должны шуметь машины и смеяться люди, выходящие из «Speedy’s». Только так.  
Шерлок сбросил на пол подушку.  
Он больше не слушал собаку. Он слушал только себя.  
Джон почувствовал судорожное прикосновение к щеке и поднял глаза. Пальцы Шерлока призывно сжались. Джон понял.  
В рай, как и в преисподнюю, – за руки.  
Он протянул ему мокрую, усталую ладонь, Шерлок стиснул ее – и через секунду кончил, бесшумно, почти перестав дышать. Джон сглотнул, медленно останавливаясь. Он коснулся губами головки, напоминая о себе, и тяжело приподнялся, пытаясь освободить руку от захвата сведенных пальцев. Но Шерлок шевельнулся и потянул его на себя.  
Джон неуклюже опустился рядом с ним, и в тот же миг горячая рука скользнула ему в трусы. Слишком слабо, прерывисто, неловко – и буквально через пару секунд Джон громко застонал, запрокидывая голову.  
– Я был прав. В десятку, – прошептал Шерлок.  
– О чем ты? – спросил Джон, не открывая глаз.  
– Можешь проверить в Википедии. Это не называется дружбой.  
Джон улыбнулся и потянулся к нему, прижался щекой к щеке, вдыхая горький запах и гладя мокрые волосы.  
Через несколько минут дыхание Шерлока выровнялось, а плечи расслабились. Джон осторожно поднялся, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и тут только осознал, что вой прекратился. Он медленно подошел к окну.  
Луна едва касалась улицы и холмов вдалеке. Ветра не было, и тишина казалась физически ощутимой. Справа мерцали огни военной базы.  
Почему стало так тихо? И где она сейчас? Может быть, в овраге? Если бы можно было проверить. Только проверить.  
Он чуть повернулся, разглядывая в темноте стул с одеждой…  
– Джон, оставь джинсы в покое, – вдруг раздался сонный голос. Шерлок перевернулся на живот, вытягивая ноги. – Бери второе одеяло и ложись.  
…Все-таки очевидное не всегда верно. Двери запираются не ключами.

_Конец_


End file.
